


Food that we dare not speak its name

by ballroompink



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parks and Recreation holiday season fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food that we dare not speak its name

"Leslie, I think we have enough mini chocolate Santas."

Leslie just gives him a look and Ben stops his complaint.

"Well, on that note," he states, giving her a look of his own and kissing her on the forehead, "I'm going to go get some snap peas — "

"— Food that we dare not speak its name," Leslie interrupted.

While Ben wandered over to the produce department, Leslie loaded up the cart with even more mini chocolate Santas in their cart and moved on to decide between fruity and traditional candy canes. Before she could choose, Ben came back and wrapped his arm between her waist and coat.

She snuggled into his embrace despite seeing a baggie of snap peas in his hands, only to be met by the smiling face of Chris Traeger.

"Hi, Chris. How are you today? Whatcha got there?" Leslie asked looking at his basket.

"Well, Leslie Knope, I have here some leeks. Leeks are my #1 favorite vegetable to have in the winter. I'm going to add them to my omelets to jazz them up. They also go great in salads! And, of course, kale because you can never have enough. As you know, surely."

"Oh, I do." Leslie says as she looks at the candy shelves and back at Ben who merely nods at Chris.

"Well, Ben was just telling me that you had quite an adventure the other night — that you went above and beyond as a friend for Ron Swanson."

"I wouldn't go that far to say — " Leslie starts

"No, no, no. Ben says you were attacked by Tammy Swanson and put in the trunk of a car," he interrupts and places a hand on her shoulder, "Leslie Knope, you are truly a good friend to not only Ron Swanson — saving him from his unlikable ex-wife — but to everyone. Just like Ben here who, that very same night, made sure I was doing well."

Leslie just looks at her fiancé with admiration. "He is very considerate, isn't he?"

Ben, in turn, blushed just a little knowing Leslie was referencing a few things there completely unrelated to his friendship with Chris.

"You two are the best friends a guy could have! My therapist, Dr. Richard Nygard, doesn't believe me when I tell him how amazing you both are."

Ben responds first with an awkward, "Um ... thanks man."

Leslie glances at Ben, places her candy cane selections in the cart's seat, pats Chris on the shoulder and says, "Thank you, Chris. You're a very good friend to us as well."

"Oh, thank you! So what are you two buying besides those delicious snap peas?" Chris asks enthusiastically clapping his hands together and looking at their shopping cart.

"Uh, a lot of holiday fixings ... for presents and such." Ben responds with a hint of disapproval of all the sugary treats in their cart knowing that most of it would be eaten by his fiancee.

"Just be careful not to treat yourself with all these goodies. Leslie, did Ben tell you that I had a revelation at Jerry's party? I had the eggnog — the regular kind — and it was delicious! However, I did add six more miles to my daily run the next day. Well, I have an appointment with the aforementioned Dr. Richard Nygard so I'll see you two later."

"Bye, Chris!" Leslie yells down the aisle as Chris turns and runs to the checkout counter.

"So, what else have you added to the cart?" Ben asks warily.

"Oh, like you're one to talk! These Little Debbie Christmas Tree Cakes are yours and you also want to add gross snap peas."

"Those are for Chris' present. We can't give him candy."

"God, I love you so much."


End file.
